Denny's
by Blazing Glory
Summary: This is Chapter 1 of an ongoing saga of things that happen to various people at random Denny's across the nation. M/M dating relationship.


The following events take place at random Denny's across the nation.

(Famous for the Grand Slam and Moons Over My Hammy and various other breakfast based late night foods, Triple H was right when he said the Championship Scramble sounded like something you'd find on their late night menu. It's a hang-out, it's a place for a hot cup of coffee, and it's a great place to sit and talk for a while.)

Settling into a booth Cody and his Teddy-bear on one side and Randy across from them, they began looking at the never-changing menu.

"So, whatcha boys wanna drink?"

"Coffee," they answered in unison.

The tiny waitress returned with a carafe and a pile of sugar and creamer for Cody.

Randy kept staring at the menu he had long since memorized, partially hoping for something new to appear on the page while he wrestled with the dilemma of French Toast Slam or Ultimate Omelette and to avoid the sickening lover's glances that Ted and Cody were exchanging.

"Guys. Public."

Ted slid closer to the window and away from Cody by about three inches.

Randy glanced over his shoulder and realized the restaurant was empty, so as long as they didn't start making out at the table, a little discreet hand-holding would be ok. But still, Randy didn't really want to watch that while he was eating. Or let the boys get too lax and screw up in a public place that was full of people.

The waitress returned, looking half asleep. Well, Randy reasoned, it was after two in the morning. "I'll take the Ultimate Omelette, hash browns and English Muffin, dry. Butter on the side." "French toast, just bacon, extra whipped cream. And I'll have --"

"Wait a damn minute Ted, I can order for myself! And that's not what I want!"

"But it's Friday night. You always get French Toast after a house show."

"Give me what ever he's having."Cody motioned at Randy as he got up and stormed off towards the bathroom.

"Ok, so what are you havin'?" The waitress popped her gum and looked at Ted, completely unfazed by Cody's explosion.

"Just a short stack, two eggs over easy and hash browns." As the waitress left to put in their order, Ted cocked an eyebrow at Randy. "Got any idea what caused that little display of pissy male syndrome?"

"No," Randy shook his head, "Maybe his X-box ate his Zelda game or something."

Just then, Cody returned to the table. "Zelda is fine, thank you for asking."

"So what's wrong, Codeman?" Ted asked.

"You're running my life for me. You freaking ordered for me without even asking."

"Cody, I was just teasing, but you do always get the same thing after a show."

"Well, maybe I wanted something different tonight. You just don't pay any attention any more."

"Oh, geez," Randy muttered, "I'm going to go catch a smoke," he announced to the room in general, as it seemed his presence had been forgotten.

"What do you mean I don't pay attention?!? Who always makes sure your ideas get listened to? Who checks that Randy gets your luggage in the car?"

"That's not paying attention to me, that's taking care of me like I'm helpless. I don't need that kind of help. I need to know you're still going to be there when Legacy isn't. I need to know that even if we get set as a feud, I can depend on you." Cody stared at Ted, tears beginning to form in the clear blue eyes.

"Well, I can't promise that. I have to do what Vince says. I can't throw away my career."

"So, you finally admit your career is more important than me, than us." Cody choked.

Ted just stared at the younger man. "Maybe French toast isn't the only thing different you need then."

"Maybe not," Cody agreed, feeling his heart crack in his chest as the world crumbled around him. Ted shoved past Randy as he walked out the front door, no longer interested in food, and hoping he could catch a cab back to the arena in time to get a ride with anyone else to the next venue.

Randy puffed on his cigarette, torn between going in there and comforting his friend and running to the car. He knew Cody; he was pretty emotional. They had gotten into a screaming match over which Princess was cuter in real life – Zelda or Princess Peach. Cody had turned bright red and Randy was afraid he was going to have an aneurism or something. Sighing, he figured Ted was more capable of surviving on his own, and grinding out the butt, turned into the restaurant, bracing himself for the storm. He walked in, and saw Cody sitting miserably at the booth. He was almost trembling from trying to hold in his sobs, but tears the tears were obvious in the huge blue eyes that sought Randy out.

"What happened, Codes?" Randy slid into his seat.

"Teddy finally decided his career was more important than me."

Randy reached across the table, gripping Cody's shoulder. "His loss."

Just then the waitress returned with the food. "Hey, would you box that other order to go?" Randy motioned at Ted's abandoned food.

Randy looked over at Cody who was a pathetic mess. Tears dripping down flushed cheeks as he stabbed at the mutilated pile of hash browns on his plate like he wished they were Ted's face. They did resemble him a bit – pale and a touch oily.

"Cody, you know you have me. And give Ted some time, I bet he'll come back around."

"Well, maybe I don't want him to come back around. I don't want to sit around wondering if today is the day he leaves me!" Cody yelled.

"Cody calm down."

"The one person I love just dumped me and you want me to CALM DOWN!!"

_Hmm, _Randy thought to himself_, nothing sucks worse than getting dumped at a Denny's. Well, I'm sure something does, but I can't think of it at the moment. Unless it's being stuck with the bill, too. Or maybe dealing with Cody when he's jacked up on a mixture of coffee and energy bars, but its a close call. _

Randy resisted the urge to move to another table. Maybe another restaurant. In another state. There was no reasoning with Cody in full drama queen mode. Sighing, Randy started to munch on his English muffin. "Ready to go hit the hay? You can stay with me tonight." Randy offered as he picked up the tab. "Can I? I don't really want to deal with him." "Of course, it will still be the two of us." _And maybe now that he's gone, I can get my chance. _ The Viper smirked to himself as he followed Cody out into the night.


End file.
